User talk:NightsKnight
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Normandy SR-2 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 03:03, July 24, 2010 Removing comments made by other users Please do not remove the comments of other users, as you just did to Lancer's most recent comment on the Talk:Alliance Navy page. Removing the comments of other users is a serious offense, and can potentially result in a ban. This was the first instance, so I'm assuming it was unintentional. Just please take care and ensure that it does not happen again. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Please note that sandboxes are supposed to be part of your user space, and not the mainspace where it is now. Please move it to User:NightsKnight/My Sandbox. Lancer1289 23:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I strongly recommend you copy that information, if you have not already done so. The 'My Sandbox' article will be deleted very shortly, whether you have saved the information or not. SpartHawg948 23:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I was going to give him an hour to move it, with a message half way through stating what you just said above Spart. Curse my brain for forgetting the Delete tag. Again please move it otherwise it will be deleted shortly. Lancer1289 :::An hour, eh? I was going to delete it right now, as I do with any other 'misuse of mainspace' deletion. But if you want to wait an hour, we'll wait an hour. SpartHawg948 23:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're the Bureaucrat here, if you want to delete it right now, then I have no objections. I was just giving him the benefit of the doubt is all. Lancer1289 23:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I say get rid of it, if you think it's not part of this site then destroy this sandbox Shadowhawk27 00:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::As I said, I have no objections getting rid of it right now. All I was doing was giving NighsKnighs the benefit of the doubt. Usually people who create sandboxes for the first time, don't know how to do it right. Lancer1289 00:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I gave you an hour, giving you the benefit of the doubt in the process, and you didn't move it, so the article is going. Lancer1289 00:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Robbed of another deletion! Boo! You trying to get on my bad side, Lancer? SpartHawg948 00:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Archives Please note that talk page archives are not to be edited per the Community Guidelines, point five. Also the template also asks that the page not be edited with the red text at the top, "Any edits here apart from maintenance and housekeeping will be reverted". Archives are that, archives, and not meant to be edited unless housekeeping or maintenance. Any edits apart from those will be reverted. Please do read the guidelines and the template. Thanks. Lancer1289 01:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Oops i got linked to the page from another page that put me straight to the bottom of the page, didn't notice the message at the top. NightsKnight 01:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC)